Colorants such as dyes and pigments are used in a wide variety of imaging procedures to provide optical densities for viewable images. Such widely diverse technologies as color photography, diazonium salt coupling lithographic and relief printing, dye bleach imaging, leuco dye oxidation sublimination transfer of dyes and photosensitive imaging systems all may use dyes and pigments to form the viewable optical densities. Examples of some of these types of technologies may be found for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,136,637, 3,671,236, 4,307,182, 4,262,087, 4,230,789, 4,212,936, 4,336,323 and the like. In all of these systems the colorant is present in the imageable article within a carrier medium such as a solvent or polymeric binder. Each of these various imaging technologies has its various benefits and handicaps as measured by their respective complexity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,256 discloses the use of dyes under a vapor-coated metal layer to enhance radiation absorption, but does not use a photoresist layer with the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,364 discloses a process for forming a metallic image in which a composite material comprises a ratio of a metal chelating agent to metal layer in the range of 0.01/1 to 5/1.